Rapid developments continue to be made in the understanding of immunological processes and mechanisms. While some of the developments relate directly to cancer, others do not, and relate primarily to transplantation, auto immunity or immunology of infectious disease. Because of the outstanding success of the previous Gordon Conference and its attraction for distinguished scientists in many areas of Immunology, a program has been arranged to relate to a variety of topics, specifically to tumor immunity. As before, efforts will be made to attract not only well-recognized investigators who are making original contributions, but also scientists who apply their skills to the actual problems of diagnosis, therapy and prevention, as well as young investigators entering into studies of tumor immunology.